Sadistic Siblings
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Akeno has a brother. He never met her due to his relationship with their father. But now he attends Kuoh and has his mind set on protecting his older sister. He never met her until then but she is his precious Onee-sama nonetheless. No matter what stands in his way or who tries to stop him, nothing will make him give up on her. That is his promise.
1. A New Transfer!

**New story. Sue me.**

 **Originally, it was suppose to be a female main protagonist. Then, I thought of an older brother for Akeno. Then, it became a younger brother. Now, it's a shota. My brain was indecisive but I've never done a story with a cute OC. So, here we go. Hopefully you guys enjoy.**

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were known as the perfect pair. They were barely seen apart and were legends amongst the student body. Their status was so high they were compared to goddesses and people of the school would bow before them or stop and stare, taking in their aura of royalty and regality. It seemed like the entire school found it to be a blessing that the girls attended the same academy as they. It was even more of a blessing if they glanced, smiled, or even spoke to them with their "soft" and "angelic" voices.

Not one person could compare themselves with them or have any thoughts of such a thing. It was like they were untouchable, unreachable, or too high for someone to attempt at befriending them. Let alone dating them or anything of that caliber. So, a lot of the guys, and some girls, were left to watch from afar as their crushes, love interests, and role models carried on without a single care in the world. Yet they watched on, hoping their dreams of being with either of them would come true. No matter how unfathomable it seemed to both.

..

...

...

Today was like any other day in one of the many prestigious schools in Japan. But, one in particular, was where the focus was on due to the two beauties who attended the private high school.

The "Two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy" were walking down the hall, simply taking in another amazing day at school. Rias was with one of her most trusted and best of friends, Akeno, and they were preparing to leave class for lunch break. During this time they would go to their clubroom and prepare for the club activities after school.

Rias Gremory was a beautiful young woman. She was about five-foot eight with long flowing red hair and bright blue-green eyes. She had an amazing body that men lusted for and women yearned to have. She had a big bust with a slim waist, long slender legs, plump posterior, luscious lips, and a flat stomach, all matched with smooth, creamy white skin.

She wore the standard uniform of her academy which consisted of a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Beside her, Akeno was an equally attractive woman, and it showed with her beautiful smile and flawless stature. She was slightly taller than Rias, maybe an inch or two, and had long flowing raven hair that was tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon. Her body was equally as voluptuous as Rias', with slightly bigger breasts and longer legs. With equal beauty, she too attracted the looks of many girls and guys of the academy, all for the same reasons as her redheaded best friend and savior.

What most didn't know about the two was that they were devils. No, not the red-skinned pitchfork, pointy tailed bastards who danced in the fires of hell but devils who's gorgeous looks matched that of angels but with the greed and lust of the stereotypical devil. Some more than others.

Rias was known as a High-class devil, coming from a prestigious family where everything was practically handed to her. Akeno was known as a reincarnated devil, someone who was turned devil by a High-class, or higher leveled, devil as a servant.

The reincarnation process was based off the game of chess and Akeno was Rias' right hand, the [Queen]. The heiress also had three more pieces in her arsenal, one [Rook], one [Knight], and one [Bishop], all of which attended the academy as well. Two of them were first years and one was a second year. So all of them still had a ways to go before they were able to roam as their upperclassmen.

"Akeno, what are the plans for today?" Rias asked as the duo continued down their hall.

"Nothing serious today. Just simple contracts and some small paperwork from Sona," the ravenette replied, shifting through a folder in her hands. The redhead nodded with gratitude and continued down the hall, smiling and waving at the students who were all focused on her. She was very kind to the humans of the school and didn't mind showing a bit to them.

"Any news on Hyoudou Issei?" Rias asked without turning back to the ravenette.

Akeno looked through the folder once more. She flipped a few papers before glancing back up to her king. "Nothing really. Sona hasn't made any moves on him yet so she may leave him to us," she finally answered.

"That is good. I'm very curious to see what the nagging feeling I've been getting from him," Rias replied with a soft smile.

"Do you think it is a Sacred Gear?" Her best friend asked.

"I'm sure it is. But what is still the important question."

"Rias, it's a good thing I've found you," a new voice joined in.

The duo turned around to face the newcomer.

It was a girl who looked around the same age as the two devils. She was a few inches shorter and had a slim figure, unlike Rias or Akeno, but was still curvy none the less. Her hair was jet black and styled in a short bob cut, her violet eyes easily seen behind her red framed round-rimmed glasses.

She slid them up the bridge of her nose before placing a hand against her hip. The new girl wore the school's uniform, pressed and cleaned perfectly, showing her care for details and appearance.

"Sona, what is it that you need?" Rias asked, smiling at her other best friend.

Sona and Rias had grown up together back in the Underworld. They played, learned, and even got in trouble together. They had decided to come to the human world together and made Kuoh Academy their territory. Thanks to their respective siblings.

"There was a transfer paper that came in late this morning," she informed as she started to go through a folder in her hands.

"Are they a possible reincarnation?" Rias asked, growing interested from the new information.

"Depends on how you look at it," Sona replied cryptically.

Both Akeno and Rias knitted their brows.

"Well...do they have a Sacred Gear?" The redhead asked, trying to gauge some info.

"No one has met him. We don't know if he's a human or not," the fellow third year answered.

"Then, Kaichou, what makes him so unique? You've never met them but they have you in a hurry," Akeno noted, concern in her tone.

"It's because of...this!"

Sona pulled out a piece of paper. Rias and Akeno quickly began to scan it before their eyes widened. At first, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Physical wasn't anything impressive. Grades were above average but not phenomenal. And there was nothing out of line inside of the notes division.

Nothing showed anything unique until...the duo saw his name.

"Sona, are you sure this wasn't mistyped?" Rias asked, unsure.

"I'm positive Rias. He wrote it in his own handwriting," the Student Council President replied.

The redhead turned to her [Queen] to see her reaction. There was shock, disbelief, fear, and doubt. Nothing positive came from what she was looking at and her expression told the full story.

Never before had either of the three devils expected something like this to come up. They sat in silence as they took a short moment to take it all in.

...

...

...

"When will he be here?" Rias asked.

"The beginning of next week," Sona answered.

"What will he-"

"A first year, surprisingly. He is a couple of years younger than us," Sona answered once again.

"How vexing. This will cause quite the uproar," Rias commented, placing a hand to her chin.

"I understand this. It's best we prepare for it now," Sona said, sighing at the end.

"We shall do the same. Thank you for notifying us," Rias replied, bowing lightly to show her respect. "Come on Akeno, we still have business to attend to."

The redhead slowly led her friend away as Sona watched them. It wasn't a surprise that the [Queen] would be that way. The information she showed was a huge shocker, having never seen something like that before.

The bespectacled woman slipped the paper back into her folder before she turned and walked away. She too had preparations to now prepare. Next week would be a heavy one for the Student Council.

This new transfer student was going to make a large impact.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _(1 Week Time Skip)_

Time passed as the devils prepared themselves for the impending chaos that would ensue. Rias, Akeno, and Sona were still the only few who knew of his arrival and had kept it secret for most of the week. But, somehow, the day of the transfers arrival, someone had found out about it. Despite the girls sealed lips, someone still discovered the secret they were holding.

"A new transfer? Is it a boy or girl!?" One of the second years asked.

"We don't know. But they'll be here soon!" Another second year answered.

"What about their year?" A third year asked.

"I think they'll be a first year," the second year answered. This made the other two students squeal in joy.

"They'll be our little kouhai!? I really hope it's a cute boy!" The second year exclaimed.

"Mhmm! I'll be sure to spoil him, if he's a guy!" The third year added.

Rias and Akeno walked down the halls. The news had spread like wildfire but it seemed the students didn't know who the transfer was. But that wouldn't stop hell breaking loose once the boy arrived.

The [King] turned to her [Queen]. Akeno seemed to be in deep thought, a look of seriousness on her face. It was very unusual for the sadist and it concerned Rias to see her that way.

"Akeno, are you okay?" The redhead asked her best friend. She then placed a hand on the ravenette's shoulder, trying to help ease her.

It took a moment but Akeno finally turned to her. "I'm sorry Rias. This is still a surprise to me," she replied apologetically.

"It's fine. I can't say I understand the feeling but the situation does call for such a reaction," the princess replied softly.

"Do you... Do you think he knows who I am?" Akeno asked hesitantly. Rias was curious from the question.

"That's what you're asking? I thought you'd be hostile against him. But you seem more accepting than angered," her best friend commented. The [Queen] giggled softly in response.

"Maybe I should be. But I don't want to make a blind choice," Akeno replied, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

"I don't think you would. Your instincts have never been wrong before," Rias replied.

"Ufufu, you flatter me."

"Cheer up. Things will work themselves out, I'm sure of-"

"THE TRANSFER IS HERE!"

The sudden shout sounded throughout the halls. No one knew who it was but they all heard the announcement clearly.

...

...

Three seconds.

That was all it took before people were rushing out the halls and down the stairs. It was as if the dinner bell rung as people hurried to their destination. Rias and Akeno hadn't seen such a reaction since their first year arrival.

"They seem more excited than you," Rias said jokingly. It made her best friend giggle as she placed a delicate hand over her lips.

"Ara ara, it would seem so. It's best we hurry before they harm him in their stampede," Akeno replied.

-XOXOXOXOX-

When the duo got outside, they noticed the large amount of students spread across the courtyard. Everyone was in their circle of friends and looked to be whispering at one another. However, every last student's eyes were focused on the one standing at the entrance gate. Rias and Akeno looked on as well and were surprised at what they saw.

A young man around the age of fifteen stood. He was about five-foot even, which was very short for someone his age. That very fact had the girls squealing in glee at how cute the new transfer was. The second and third years couldn't wait to spoil their kouhai while the first years were already planning a defense against their upperclassmen.

The guys were infuriated, cursing the pipsqueak for his early popularity. He was already taking the girls away from them. The Prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto was a problem because he was handsome. Now they had to put up with this guy because he was cute. It was a matter of time before all the girls were swept up by both of them.

They would have to teach him lesson. No one was going to take anymore girls away from them. Plus, he was way too small to fight back, unlike Kiba. So it would be easy to make sure he understood their views.

As the boys continued their plan, the girls took note of the transfers entire appearance. He had dark, raven hair that reached down to the nape of his neck. In front, he had bangs framing his face with the one in the middle reaching down to the bridge of his nose. His eyes were an alluring violet and his flawless skin looked so soft and irresistible. It was like he was made for doting and cuddling. He was like a stuffed animal to hold and never let go.

The boy was dressed in the school's uniform but lacked the jacket and opted for a black hoodie instead. The hoodie itself was a little too big for him as it loosely hung off his shoulders and the long sleeves fell over his hands, only allowing his tiny fingers to poke out, barely. His look stood out greatly and the delinquent act only increased his adorableness to the girls surrounding him.

"This seems like the place," the young man said, ignoring the stares around him.

Rias and Akeno watched as he started to walk through the courtyard. They could feel a power within him the closer he came and knew exactly what he was.

"Akeno, he really is..."

"I know," the [Queen] answered, cutting the redhead off. Both could feel it. The boy was a fallen angel.

"Eto eto, I wonder where the faculty room is," the young man said as he passed the duo without a single glance.

The two devils, hell, the entire school, was shocked by the boy's actions. No one had ever ignored the Great Onee-samas. Ever. And yet the transfer student had done so without a care in the world. What the hell was wrong with him?

The girls were left stunned, some shell shocked at their new target of love's action. The guys were even more infuriated, now wanting to tear the runt apart. He really was causing chaos and had yet to tell anyone his name.

Rias had felt a strike at her pride but ignored it in favor of her [Queen].

"Akeno?" She turned to the ravenette.

The sadist didn't have an expression on her face. For the moment, it was left blank and the redhead began to worry that her best friend was upset.

That was until Akeno started to laugh. A small, yet warm, smile crossed her face as she looked back to the entrance the young boy entered through.

"Ara ara, he really is like me. It leaves me to wonder, if he really is..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Eto eto, 1-C...1-B...ah, here we go, 1-A." The boy found his class and knocked on the door lightly. The mumbles he heard went silent and the soft tap of heels sounded as he waited at the entrance.

A few seconds later, the door slid back and the fallen angel found himself looking up at an older woman. She looked middle-aged with average height, black hair, and green eyes. When she met eyes with the boy, she smiled softly at the adorable child.

"Ah, I assume you're the new transfer student?" She asked kindly. He nodded his head and she clasped her hands together happily. "Oh wonderful. Please come in."

The boy followed in silence but it didn't last long as the girls in class cheered. They were the lucky ones to have the adorable boy in their class. All of them were very ecstatic, except for one.

A white haired, short girl sat near a window. She was eating a bag of sweets and had no emotion on her face. Her name was Koneko Toujou. She was the [Rook] of Rias Gremory.

The stoic girl had settled for staring at the boy and observing him very closely. Her body twitched every now and then as she felt the power emitting from the new student. He had the stench of fallen angels all over him and it was definitely something to notify Rias of.

"If you would introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you," the teacher asked, gesturing to the boy. He nodded again before turning back to the class.

"My name is Akihiko. Originally, I'm a Japanese native but I moved to Europe at a young age due to family issues," he explained for bowing lightly. "It's very nice to be here and I hope you'll take care of me."

The crowd of girls cheered, their new classmate sounding and looking as adorable as ever. They would be sure to protect him from the clutches of their perverted senpais who craved for innocent boys like him. They had to.

"Ah, Akihiko-kun, you forgot to tell us your last name," the teacher stated. The boy blushed at his mistake, making the girls internally squeal at his cute reaction.

"I'm so sorry. My last name is Himejima. I'm Himejima Akihiko," he answered with a deep bow.

Silence...

Akihiko rose his head and saw everyone with shocked looks on their faces. Not even Koneko was prepared for a surprise such as that. Her piece of chocolate was frozen halfway to her mouth and her eyes had widened, but not to the degree of everyone else.

"Excuse me, Akihiko-kun, but did you say your last name was...Himejima?" One of the female students asked.

"Ano...yes, that's correct. My last name is Himejima. Is there...a problem?" He asked nervously.

"No, no!" The same girl replied quickly. "It's just..."

"What?" He asked.

"Are you the younger brother of Akeno Himejima?" Another girl asked.

This made the fallen angels eyes widened. Akihiko was shocked for the moment and it showed on his face. The classroom couldn't help but think he didn't know Akeno attended the academy. It seemed like a surprise reunion was in order if the two met. Himejima wasn't a common last name so they were pretty sure the two were long lost siblings.

"Alright class, enough questions for now. Akihiko-kun will be with us for quite some time. For now, let us continue with the lesson," the teacher spoke up. The fallen angel had to thank her as he was saved from a sensitive explanation. However, with this new information, it seemed his plans would have to change.

"Akihiko-kun, you may take the seat by Toujou-san, if you'd like," the teacher said.

"Ah, hai," he replied before rushing to the assigned seat.

The ravenette took his spot and didn't say a word to anyone around him. However, the white haired devil to his left kept her eyes on him as did every other girl in class. She, unlike the rest, was studying his every movement, trying to gauze why he was there. And what his relationship to her master's [Queen] was.

Himejima Akihiko, huh?

-XOXOXOXOX-

Akihiko was sitting at his desk, taking notes as the teacher continued to speak. He looked like a very attentive student and the girls around him couldn't help but constantly steal glances at him. He answered questions when he could and read from passages when he was called upon.

All around, he was a very good student. It made him much more desirable to the female body around him. And the few guys in his class growled at the attention he was receiving.

 _ ***Ding Ding Ding***_

The bell rung, signaling lunch break. The teacher dismissed the class before walking out of the room.

Akihiko stood and started to walk to the door. But, just before he could make it, he was met by a few girls. There was three of them and the they looked very nervous. They made little eye contact and were blushing bright red.

"Ano, Akihiko-kun?" One of the girls asked, testing the name. It sounded really nice saying his name. She wondered if he'd allow her to.

"Yes?" He seemed unaffected by it. Maybe it was because he was raised in Europe instead of Japan. The traditions were much different.

"We were wondering if...you'd like to join us for lunch," the girl finally said.

The fallen angel smiled and scratched the back of his head with a blush. "Sure, I don't mind."

The girls were ecstatic by the response. The others watched the four, a few cursing that they didn't ask Akihiko first. The guys, on the other hand, were reaching their boiling point.

The transfer was already making moves on the girls. They would have to teach him a lesson before the end of lunch. No one was crushing their chances of getting a girlfriend. Especially not some little runt who just started to attend the academy.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, Akihiko-kun, what made you want to come to Kuoh?" One of the girls asked.

The group of girls led the boy outside to a secluded spot. It was quiet and no one really bothered to come around it at lunch time. So, it was just the four of them and the trio was loving their time with the adorable shota.

"My father sent me here for some reason. He said I had to discover a little more about myself," Akihiko replied with a soft smile.

"Do you think it has something to do with your sister?" The second girl asked. The other two nodded their heads, just as curious.

"I'm not sure but maybe talking to her might shed some light," the fallen answered. He seemed emotionless at the thought with his head lowered. His eyes showed no signs of emotion and his body was stiff as he clenched the grass a little tighter.

"Chh, to find you here of all places," a new voice spoke up.

The four students turn to see a group of boys standing behind them. They looked to be first and second years and totalled five boys in all. They looked very irritated and didn't seem to be in a talkative mood.

"Excuse me but can I help you?" Akihiko asked politely.

"Yeah, you can actually. It's only your first day here and you're showing off to the girls." The guy cracked his knuckles and jerked his head from side to side. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from them. Otherwise, you'll have to 'hang with us' too."

The girls said nothing. They were still surprised by the sudden arrival of the group of boys. Akihiko, however, stood and stepped in front of them. He then crouched to the girls eye levels and smiled softly.

"Sorry, seems I've already caused a problem. Would you mind finding a teacher and the school nurse please?" He asked in the sweetest voice.

The girls hearts melted and their shock vanished. They silently agreed and ran off, rushing to find someone. They had to before the young boy got hurt, or worse. He was very small and delicate so the chances of him getting harmed were very high. At least in their eyes.

The fallen angel, on the other hand, was thinking along similar lines. But the teacher and nurse would be for the five boys in front of him. He was wondering how long until someone tried to test him. Sad to see it would be a few humans.

"Alright, now that they're out of the way..." Akihiko suddenly had a vicious grin split his face. The boys saw this and felt a cold shiver lick up their spines. It was a quick feeling that left them confused and lost.

"What the hell...?" One of them whispered. The group looked around, wondering what had caused that feeling.

They could feel the temperature suddenly drop around them. What was happening? Was the runt the source of all this?

Who was this pipsqueak?

"I'm sorry boys but I don't take lightly to threats. If you'd like, I don't mind _hanging with you_..."

The haunting tone Akihiko spoke in made the five boys freeze in fear. And it only increased when the ravenette rose his head to look into their eyes. His were half lidded with a light glaze as his grin turned sadistic and toothy. "You guys wanted to play with me, right? So let's play."

The shota charged the group and it wasn't long before their cries filled the area. But they were unheard as it was too far from any other students to hear. Only Akihiko could hear them and they only increased the boy's desire to hear even more. He would definitely enjoy himself in this rag tag of humans.

They thought he was an easy target to threaten and possibly assault. Oh, how wrong they were.

Unbeknownst to the group, another person watched from afar. Her violet eyes were filled with lust as she watched the young first year torture and beat the five other male students.

The way he struck, battered, and bruised the humans turned her on and the smile on his face was one she knew very well. It was one she wore very often and to see it on someone else was quite the sight. It made her desire him, to see what he could do to her if given the chance. She wondered what it would be like to be under the same gaze and dominated as his torture continued, forcing her to endure every second.

Akeno Himejima had been skeptical at first but now she knew it was the truth. That smile, those eyes, and the polite facade. Akihiko was just like her in every way possible.

He was just like her mother in every way possible.

Akeno could finally accept that it was true.

Akihiko Himejima was indeed her little brother.

 **Hehe, uhhh, I dunno. I think this first chapter went well. But, despite it all, I'll still have everyone skeptical of Akihiko's purpose. Including Akeno, despite the fact she now believes he is her brother. Just a heads up.**

 **As for pairings, Issei won't be appearing till later down the line. He's not a student at Kuoh, period. So this also leaves options for additions to Rias' peerage. So, do go crazy in the reviews. I will be looking at each and every one.**

 **Nothing more but a peace and ciao. Later.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. A Sister!

**Hey everyone. As usual, here's the second chapter of my story.**

 **Great news. My last final is May 8. With this, I'll be on summer vacation. Meaning I can upload faster. And before I head back, I plan to update a lot of my stories. Old and new. So look out for those.**

 **Enjoy.**

Akihiko felt satiated. For the moment.

After his quick beat down of the human boys, a teacher and the school nurse rushed to find them collected in a pile. However, they couldn't find the boy the girls said would be in the middle of the fray. There were no signs he was even there so it left them to ponder what happened to the five students laying on the ground.

The fallen angel himself knew he had gotten away with some fun on his first day. It had been a while since he had enjoyed such a thrill and wondered if there would be more to come.

Still, this wasn't something he could do everyday. There wasn't a large number of male students so he had to pick his moments carefully.

Especially, now that he knew the devils were watching him.

Yes, he knew of the devils attending the school. It was a decent amount and they outnumbered him easily. He'd have to play his cards carefully, lest they grow suspicious and take action against him.

Nothing was stopping them from doing it now. But as long as they didn't bite, he wouldn't provoke them purposely.

Why did his father send him to a school where he was surrounded by devils anyway?

The fallen turned to his side. The desk where the white haired girl sat was empty. Had she gone home or was she attending a club? And why had she been staring so intently at him the entire day? If she was a devil, she had a talent for masking it. Something he couldn't fully master just yet.

"Akihiko-kun," someone called from the boy's side. He turned to see the trio of girls from earlier.

"Eto eto, my apologies. I seemed to have spaced out for a bit," he replied in a polite tone.

"Ah, are we disturbing you?" The second girl asked, a smirk on her face. The ravenette chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. It was nothing important. You three could never disturb me," he said reassuringly. They sighed with relief. They weren't a hindrance to the fallen angel.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry but I never got your names," Akihiko stated with an apologetic look on his face. It was adorable and the girls couldn't help the giddiness building up inside them.

"I'm Tohka. Yatogami Tohka," the first one said cheerfully. Her dark violet hair and violet eyes shined like her bright and cheerful attitude. She also looked to be headstrong and prideful. Two traits that were good to have...in certain circumstances.

"My name is Bridget Satellizer. Pleasure to officially make your acquaintance." She bowed in a show of respect. Her blonde hair and blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses, gave her a foreign appearance but she knew the Japanese customs well. She also seemed to be the most calm and collected out of the three. But she seemed very cautious, of what Akihiko didn't know. It may be interesting to dig further into her mind.

"Ah, I guess I'm last. My name is Chelsea. Nazuka Chelsea. Hope we'll get along, cutie." The last one had a mischievous grin on her face. Her dark pink hair and bright pink eyes really made her stand out. Her grin was something Akihiko also found unique, and didn't really like. He'd have to watch her.

Whether they knew or not, Akihiko was able to tell that they were all devils. It wasn't hard to figure out, seeing as their demonic energy radiated clearly. But whether they knew he was a fallen angel was a serious question. So, he'd play along as the ignorant new transfer until it clicked in their heads. Or...their master(s) summoned him.

"Those are very nice names. I hope to get along with each of you from here on out." He smiled his best smile, one the girls blushed at. They couldn't help but admit, cute things excited them and Akihiko was the full package of adorableness.

"So, Akihiko-kun, are you thinking of finding Akeno-oneesama?" Tohka asked curiously. The boy arched a brow, taken off guard by the question. It also made the other two interested in his answer.

"It wasn't my original intention. It's only my first day after all," he replied with a light smile. Truly, the thought never crossed his mind of confronting his supposed sibling.

"Why not? She's your sister!" Tohka shouted, puffing her cheeks and pouting. "You should want to find her as soon as possible. You're long lost siblings!"

"I don't know, Tohka-chan. I'm still skeptical if I'm even her brother..." The ravenette answered, lowering his head. It was true, just because they carried the last name didn't officially make them siblings. He knows nothing of her and she's probably thinking along the same lines. It was hard for some random person to come up, say they are related to you, and you accept that. It was unnatural.

"Nonsense, you two are practically the same person," the violette stated with confidence. She puffed out her chest and placed her hands on her hips, striking a very confident pose. A little too confident in the eyes of the shota.

Akihiko turned to the other two devils for confirmation.

"Do you two think so as well?" He asked, rather having a more reasonable response.

Chelsea shrugged with a grin still on her face. "She isn't wrong. I do see a connection between you and Akeno-oneesama both in appearance and personality." She popped her lollipop into her mouth, grinning as she placed her hands behind her head. A lackadaisical response, one which he couldn't put much faith into.

Akihiko then turned to Satellizer. Once again, she seemed to the be the most logical of the trio. Her opinion carried the most weight as she was level headed and had a knack for paying close attention on certain subjects, unlike her two friends.

"I would agree with both of them, Akihiko-kun. You have a large amount of similarities with her," the blonde answered honestly. She adjusted her glasses, sliding them back up the bridge of her nose.

The fallen closed his eyes for a moment of thought. He didn't come to the school looking for a sibling. Or, at least, that's the last thing he would imagine his father sent him there to do. He was deep in devil territory, a place where finding an ally would be as easy as finding a needle in a haystack.

Still, if there was the chance, he would have someone he could truly trust. If she was a fallen angel like him then it would lighten the pressure, somewhat, of being surrounded by devils. If she was unknowing of her heritage, he could at least protect her from the devils possibly trying to recruit her. Being the daughter of a strong fallen angel attracted those who want to use that power. Akihiko has experienced that first hand.

However, there was the possibility that all of this was a trap. Devils were known for their manipulation and mind swiping, just as any supernatural being. But their use of the ability has led to them tricking people and could extend to tricking him and trapping him in a corner. He was in devil territory and anything he does could be called as an act of war. The fallen angel leader, Azazel, didn't want war but the same couldn't be said for the devils. He had to be careful with his steps through the entire endeavor. One mistake could be his life and trusting a devil was still one of the worst things angels could make, fallen or not.

But he liked the trio in front of him. They were very amusing and he found himself enjoying his time with them. They didn't seem like the manipulative or abusive devils he faced before. As the Gremory and Sitri servants usually are. So he could say that he'd take the words but with a pinch of salt to be safe.

"Even if you say such things, finding her might be difficult. She could have already left school grounds," the ravenette said.

"Nope, she's still here," Chelsea said, raising a finger.

"Is she?" Akihiko asked back. The violette and pinkette both grinned. Satellizer still kept her stoic form. They were a very odd group of friends. But it further amused the shota. He withheld a small chuckle in favor of focusing back on the topic.

If his sister was still in the presence of humans it would make things much easier. Knowing of the devils ruling the territory, they were peaceful with humans. This bit of information lowered the possibility of being set up but Akihiko would still have to stay on guard. Just because the humans were around didn't mean things could go smoothly with his possible sibling.

"Uh huh, she's actually in our club!" Tohka said happily, pulling him from his thought.

The fallen angel froze momentarily, his body tensed as her words reached him. His sister was apart of their club. A club that was, most likely, filled with devils.

What could that mean for his sister? Was she a slave? Or possible prisoner? Or was she an oblivious member? The possibilities were near endless.

The houses of the territory weren't the type of devils to capture and imprison. But what could that alleviate in terms of him still being concerned?

The shota would have to chance it and hope things were peaceful. The Gremory and Sitri were reasonable houses but how much weight would he carry as a simple soldier from the Grigori? He'd just have to wait and find out.

"Alright. Then lead the way," he said, smiling softly.

"Yush! Follow us!" The violette said excitedly. She turned on her heel and was out the door, pumping her fist in the air. The other two simply followed, Chelsea giggling and Satellizer sighing, with Akihiko close behind.

A very odd trio indeed.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"I never imagined this place was used for club activities."

The trio of devils were leading the fallen angel down a long hall.

They had brought him to the old school building just behind the main building. It wasn't far and no one came near it so it was very peaceful and allowed the group to discuss secretive matters without worry of eavesdroppers. Not that anyone ever really tried.

"Yeah, it was Buchou's choice," Chelsea said before plopping her lollipop back into her mouth.

"You don't say..." Akihiko muttered as he looked around.

The building, on the outside, looked worn and torn. Paint was chipping, the wood was splitting, and vines wrapped the building. It wasn't one of the most inviting by appearance. But inside, it was totally different. The walls were decorated by paintings, the floors were aligned with beautiful rugs, and the overall atmosphere was warm and inviting. It was something the ravenette wouldn't expect upon his first meeting with devils. And it was a perfect ploy against the humans who would never know of the supernatural activities that could be happening inside.

"Here we are," Tohka announced, stopping before a pair of double doors. The wood it was made out of looked very well crafted. The interior had a lot of thought put into it.

Satellizer was the one who eventually decided to knock on the door. It wasn't but a few seconds that she received a response. It was as if whoever was inside knew they were coming.

"Yes, come in," was the reply from inside.

Satellizer opened the door before gesturing everyone inside. Akihiko hesitated for a bit, having felt multiple signatures of demonic energy on the other side. But he quickly schooled his features and made his way inside.

"Ah, Tohka, Chelsea, Satellizer, I was wondering what had been keeping you," Rias said from behind her desk. Her eyes then landed on Akihiko and her smile faltered. The fallen took notice of it just before she could recover. It was obvious she knew. "You're the new transfer student."

The boy bowed out of respect. "Yes, I'm Akihiko, it's a pleasure to be here."

"It's a pleasure to have you. I'm Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club," the redhead introduced.

"Eto eto, I saw you this morning. You as well," he said, motioning towards Akeno, who was by her [King's] side.

Both took note of his words. They thought he ignored them but it seemed he wasn't as oblivious as they originally thought.

"What brings you to our club, Akihiko-kun?" Rias asked with a kind smile. He could easily see it was a mask though. She wasn't as open hearted to him as she was others. Which was understandable, seeing as they were bitter enemies.

The girl next to her, however. She seemed conflicted as she stared at him. Akihiko didn't make eye contact with her but knew she was trying her hardest to get a read on him. Another thing he'd have to note.

"Well, I've been told, by a few of your members, that my sister was a member of your club," he answered honestly. He had nothing to hide as he was sure they already knew this. They should've also known that he'd eventually come looking for her as well. But, one thing not even he expected, was that he'd be searching for her so soon. He didn't even have a clue what he was searching for several hours ago.

"Yes, we've all heard the news about you. Your last name is Himejima, if I'm correct?" Rias asked, rising from her seat. Her expression was unreadable, masked by the glass smile she wore. It made Akihiko cautious. There was no hostility...yet, but friendliness was the last thing he could expect from her through her body language.

"That's right. I'm told her name is Akeno, but I've yet to put a face to that name," he replied slowly.

Looking around the room, only one other female was in it that he didn't know. She looked just like him, except much taller and mature, and she had the faint trace of fallen angel on her. He could assume she was his sister but he still wanted clear evidence.

The others around the room were very quiet as they watched the ravenette and redhead conversate. They could feel the water start to simmer between them as they exchanged words. Neither said anything bad to the other but the auras they gave off seemed to irk the others more. It made those watching very worried for what could happen between the two.

"Would you mind answering me a question? Akihiko-kun," Rias asked, walking around her desk to the front.

"It would depend on what it is," the shota answered back.

Both of their kind facades were slowly fading. They knew that they were riling each other with their auras. It was instinctual for the two to do so.

Time was the only thing holding them before one of them slipped and a fight breaks out. The trio of first years were quickly regretting on bringing him when they knew of the bad blood between the [King] and [Queen] and the fallen angels.

"Why are you searching for your sister?" Rias asked, leaning back onto her desk. Akihiko could see her grip on the desk. It was tight and looked to be ready incase things went sour.

"I wasn't searching for her, originally," Akihiko replied.

"Then what brought you to this school?"

The fallen had no need to hide his heritage. If that girl was his sister then it was obvious who his father was. Plus, revealing his father's name might answer his question.

Akihiko glanced at Akeno, their eyes meeting briefly. She said nothing and just watched with a blank expression. Any kind of emotion could give him some information. Sadness, happiness, anger, any one of those would be enough.

"My father, Baraqiel, sent me here to search for something."

"!?"

The fellow ravenette reacted to the name. Her eyes widened and her body tensed at the mention of the Cadre-level fallen angel. It was obvious she knew who the man was. And that she had some connection to him, otherwise her shock wouldn't look as if bad memories resurfaced. Akihiko could tell that look from the second she made it.

"Never would I have imagined that the something was a someone. And that that someone...was my long lost sister." Akihiko's eyes stayed locked on Akeno's . The other devils watched in silence as he looked at her with such intensity. Even Rias watched, her eyes carefully examining him as he had yet to make a move that seemed hostile.

*Pmph*

Then the boy moved across the room, faster than any of them could catch. Kiba could barely keep up, despite his trait as a [Knight]. Akihiko didn't care, his focus was now on the woman directly in front of him.

They said nothing for what seemed like an hour. Akeno was still collecting herself at the reveal of the boy's father, seeing as that man was also hers, as much as she loathed to admit it.

It proved her claim that he was indeed her brother. But it left many more questions unanswered. What could she say? What could she do? Was he mad at her? Had he become corrupted by the man who helped give birth to them? The [Queen] didn't even know she had a sibling, having ran away so long ago.

Akihiko reached forward, making the devils in the room tense. However, their caution was replaced with confusion when he lightly grabbed her hand. Akeno couldn't help but look at their hands questioningly before turning back to her brother.

"You're...a devil now," he said softly, looking down at the appendages.

His first words directly to her and that was what came out. It was true, however, as she was a devil now. A last ditch attempt to rid herself of her fallen angel heritage. It failed but it was much better than having just those tainted wings. She had reinvented herself when she became Rias' servant.

*Grip*

Akeno felt the shota's grip tighten. When she turned back she could see him smiling softly at her. It surprised her that he could. She thought he'd be angry, disgusted, or repulsed by her change but he was smiling. It was so warm. How could he smile like that?

"I didn't know I had an older sister. And yet, I can't help smiling now that I do. It's weird, I'm weird," he quickly stated, releasing her hand and turning away. Akeno felt the warmth leave the moment he did and couldn't help a sinking feeling form in her gut. Almost like it was natural, instinctual, to be close to him.

Akihiko turned to Rias before bowing deeply. The redhead's eyes widened as did everyone else's. It was sudden and unexpected. Fallen angels were much too prideful to bow to a devil.

"I'm sorry I look like such a mess. As well as for my attitude earlier. I just really wanted to find out if my sister was why I was really sent here," he explained without looking up. His eyes were shut as he withheld the plethora of emotions surging through him currently. He had to otherwise he'd make a much bigger scene. The surge was massive and felt very sporadic but he would hold them in for as long as he could.

"I can't say I understand you but I do have a sibling who has done...similar actions to what you did today," Rias replied, still a bit confused on what she was seeing. The [King] was unsure on what to make of the entire situation. He was being genuine but it was hard to believe he bowed to her so easily.

"Eto, it must be very embarrassing," Akihiko stated, knowing he had been acting very foolish since he first walked in.

Rias sighed and shook her head with a bitter smile. "You have no idea..." It was her first genuine smile. Bitter. But real nonetheless. The fallen angel would have to note that.

"Well, I'm sure I've caused enough trouble. Plus, I've made myself out to be an ass," Akihiko joked, rubbing the back of his head. "Finding out I have a sister has made me react in a way I've never done before. Though it's good to find out she's safe."

"You seem to care for her despite it being your first time meeting," Rias commented, finally having regained her calm demeanor.

"Do I? I didn't even notice. Maybe it's a brother's natural instinct to protect his sister. First meeting or not," he replied with a small smirk. It had the others in the room surprised but they smiled. His response had been quick and carried a lot of weight. And it would mean a lot to the girl who thought she'd lost her entire family.

"Akihiko?" Akeno called softly. He turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"You don't care that I'm a devil? That I've abandoned who I once was?" She asked, an unusually serious expression on her face. Akihiko smiled at this, unable to control the reaction.

"Of course not. Devil, fallen angel, human, youkai, they all mean nothing to me. You're my sister, meaning my own flesh and blood. So nothing's going to stop me from accepting you into my life."

The [Queen's] eyes widened in shock. As did many others in the room. A few smiled at the response and Rias couldn't help but envy such a warm response. Her brother was an embarrassment but Akihiko, he seemed to truly want the best for her. And keep her involved in his life, no matter what she did. She wondered if her brother was the same.

"I've lost too much time, not knowing you even existed. I'm not going to waste anymore, that's a promise," he stated with strong reassurance.

It made Akeno's heart flutter and she couldn't help the blush creep to her cheeks. It was something out of her control and he ensnared her in his trap. To be so emotional, it actually made her chest pound. It had been something she never experienced. Now, she was confused on how to respond to it.

"Quite the charmer, Akihiko-kun," Chelsea said, a mischievous grin behind her hand. "You sounded more like a lover than a brother, ufufufu."

Akihiko then realized what he said and blushed heavily. His mouth started to move but nothing came out for a good ten seconds. All he could do was stutter and darken the red line across his face the more he embarrassed himself. "I...I...uhhh.."

The fallen angel turned back to his sister, who had no clear expression on her face. Her head was lowered to the point her bangs covered her eyes but the light blush on her cheek was still visible.

The shota was sure he embarrassed her this time.

But, he found himself watching as a smirk worked it's way on her face. He saw her eyes carry a mischievous glint and knew what was coming. It was confirmed, she really was his sister. Only had he ever seen himself carry such a look.

"Ara ara, he truly is. I've never felt so loved," Akeno teased. The [Queen] then moved forward, wrapping him in her arms. And, whether it was good luck or bad luck, his height was perfect to where her breasts sat on top of his head. It was as if he was made to be held in her arms like that.

"Uhhh..." He squirmed in her arms, a deep red blush on his face. He never felt so embarrassed. The girls in the room couldn't help how cute he looked.

Rias, the one who was ready to fight him, now couldn't help but appreciate how adorable he was. She finally realized that he was one of her otaku desires. An adorable shota straight out of a manga.

The way he looked with his sister heightened that note to the redhead. And now, since he seemed to be on good terms, she was trying to control the urge to smother him. But it was hard as the Japanophile in her was screaming to learn more about the cute fallen.

"Akihiko-kun, I have an idea," the redhead spoke up, smiling once more. The group turned to her, including Akihiko. "Why not join the Occult Research Club? You'll be near Akeno much more if you do."

The offer surprised the group. The shota hadn't thought too deep into such an idea. The others didn't think their [King] would invite him into the club just yet. But it seemed that Rias already had her mind made up.

Akeno, on the other hand, saw through her master's ploy. She knew of Rias' Japanese obsession more than anyone. As well as her hidden desire to find a shota boy. Now that Akihiko dropped in, Rias would do everything in her power to get him. Including turning him into a devil.

Well, as long as she was the boy's older sister, she wouldn't let that happen.

The [Queen] may hate her heritage but it seemed Akihiko didn't. He had no bad blood with being a fallen angel or against their father. And just as he accepted everything about her, she would accept everything about him.

"If you'll have me, sure!" Akihiko replied, pulling Akeno from her thoughts. She looked down to see her little brother look back up at her. "If it's okay with Akeno-chan."

She blushed at the title but quickly hid it with a hand to the cheek. "Ara ara, you won't call me Onee-sama?" She asked playfully.

Akihiko pursed his lips. "Well, everyone calls you that. I think calling you Akeno-chan can be my own thing instead."

Akeno's blush deepened and, this time, Akihiko would catch on it.

"Eto eto, did I embarrass you, Akeno-chan?" He teased, blushing a bright red himself. It would be some time before he was completely use to saying it.

The older sibling couldn't help the thump of her heart. She smiled softly and her grip tightened on the smaller ravenette. He truly was like her. Truly like her mother.

...

...

...

"Akeno-chan, you're just like Okaa-sama," Akihiko said as he nuzzled deeper into her embrace.

This, in turn, made the entire group watching tense. They had settled for staying silent and observing but were now very cautious due to the boy's words. Akeno, as well, had tensed just slightly at the mention of his mother. She hadn't thought too deep on the subject, seeing as her mother was dead.

"Akihiko..." Rias called to him. The shota turned to see a dark look on her face. It was worry and concern. "Akeno...lost her mother."

"Who was her mother?" The shota asked in return. It was very fast, immediate even.

The redhead quickly glanced to her best friend. The ravenette was unmoving and the devil was unsure if she was paying attention.

"It's hard to say," the princess replied carefully. This only interested the shota more. The look on his face proved that and Rias could only sigh from it. "Shuri Himejima."

Akihiko froze from the answer. Confusion was written all over his face and his eyebrows were knit. The group couldn't help but see the look of disbelief on his face. As if there answer was nothing more than a meek fabrication.

The fallen then turned back to Rias, a look of seriousness clear on his face. It almost didn't fit him.

"Not to upset you but...Shuri Himejima is alive."

 _[!?]_

 **Alright, this is where I'll wrap it. I originally wanted to save this till chapter 4 but pushed it forward not to drag it out with two stale chapters that WOULD repeat themselves. So, there's that.**

 **Also, I've read a lot of your comments. A good portion of you want this person and that person in Issei's harem. Well, I'm here to tell you again. Issei won't be appearing for quite some time. I don't want to tell you when because it will spoil things but Issei won't be coming to light anytime soon. So it will be some time before I dare include him in the harem listing.**

 **As for Akihiko, I've seen a lot of mature women. I mean, there's more options for mature women than girls his age. I have no problem with it but wow...the guys only fifteen. You guys truly are the best. But are still perverts. COURSE WE ALL ARE!**

 **I'm still going to give it time before I decide on the harem though. So, there's still openings for options.**

 **As for the extra peerage members, I took some people's ideas. And there are still pieces left, as seen below.**

 ** _King: Rias Gremory_**

 ** _Queen: Akeno Himejima_**

 ** _Bishop: Chelsea (Akame ga Kill) [Asia will be revealed very soon]_**

 ** _Bishop: Gasper Vladi_**

 ** _Knight: Kiba Yuuto_**

 ** _Knight: ?_**

 ** _Rook: Koneko Toujou_**

 ** _Rook: ?_**

 ** _Pawn (2x): Tohka (Date A Live)_**

 ** _Pawn (2x) Satellizer (Freezing)_**

 ** _Pawn (4x): ?_**

 **So, continue to go nuts. I'll see you all very soon.**

 ** _-stormgreywolf_**

 ** _Edit: Re-uploaded because I was told it didn't appear at all. Hopefully Fanfiction fixes this problem._**


End file.
